A New Beginning
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It's new year eve. Connect 3 are in Times Square to peform and watching backstage are Mitchie and Caityln. Mitchie is with Shane and now she is encouraging Caitlyn to tell Nate how she feels. Unknown to them Shane and Jason are encourgaing Nate to do the same. But on this New Years Eve will they tell the secrets there hearts harbour?


**A New Beginning**

**One Shot**

Caitlyn and Mitchie were in awe there were in Times Square for New Years Eve. Well they were watching Connect 3 perform but they were backstage with the celebrities. Guaranteed they were only there because Mitchie was dating Shane and Caitlyn was best friends with Nate. But they weren't the only people who had come with Connect 3, Caitlyn's unrequited feelings for Nate were also presented.

"Caitlyn its new years eve you should tell him," said Mitchie

Caitlyn whipped round from where she was stood staring at Nate to look at Mitchie confusion on her face.

"Nate you should tell Nate you're in love with him," said Mitchie

"I don't love Nate," denied Caitlyn

But little did they know Shane and Jason were telling Nate the same and Nate was denying his feelings as well.

There were 2 minutes before Connect 3 hit the stage.

"You know what you guys are right we have Just Friends on our set list tonight don't we?" asked Nate

"We're doing Fly with me and heart and soul but we can change to just friends instead of heart and soul," said Shane

So Shane went and quickly told their band the change. As well as telling Mitchie the change and the reason behind it. Mitchie squealed but won't tell Caitlyn why.

So the two girls stood back to watch Connect 3 as the intro to Fly With Me projects across time square.

**If time was still the sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind**

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?  
Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now

Now the past is come alive  
And given meaning and a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?

**If time was still the sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind**

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?  
Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now

Now the past is come alive  
And given meaning and a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  


**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?**

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?

As that song winds down the band launch straight into Just Friends

"This next song is dedicated to my best friend and they know who they are," said Nate before he started to sing though out the entire song Nate is constantly making not so subtle glances at Caitlyn.

**There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with  
It's cool, we're just friends, we walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual, it's cool, we're just**

I don't want to lead you on  
No, but the truth is I've grown fond, yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen

I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming

But it's cool 'cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM, just one more sentences  
It's cool, we're just friends  
If I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day, yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen

I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming

But it's cool 'cause we're just friends

Thinking about how, we're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends, she walks down the aisle  
Seeing my face smile 'cause now, we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Till the end of time, till I'm on your mind, it'll happen, oh

We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming

Just keep on thinking about when we used to be just friends

(La, la, la, la)  
(La, la, la, la)  
(La, la, la, la, la)  
When we used to be, when we used to be

(La, la, la, la)  
(La, la, la, la)  
Just friends  
(La, la, la, la, la)  
When we used to be just friends

They finish with Hello Beautiful.

**Hello, beautiful, how's it going?  
I hear, it's wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you, it's true**

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly  
'Cause I could go across the world  
And see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello, beautiful, it's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you, it's true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh, yeah  
'Cause I could go across the world  
And see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

"Thank you for watching and Happy New Year," shouted Shane into the mic before they all ran of stage.

Nate took in a deep breath and nervously wandered over to the girls.

Mitchie gives him a reassuring smile and walks off to Shane.

Caitlyn glances up to see Mitchie has walked off and turns to go after her when a strong familiar hand grasps her wrist she turns back to see Nate.

"Can we talk?" asked Nate "I've got some things to tell you," he added

Taking in some air herself Caitlyn finds herself nodding and follows Nate to quieter part of the party with a fantastic view over New York.

"You get that, that song was dedicated you don't you?" asked Nate

"No I thought you had a new best friend you were in love with you. I mean you would never love me," replies Caitlyn looking down at her feet

"That's were your wrong," whispered Nate

The whisper was so quiet that it was impossible to be heard by anyone then the person it was directed to-Caitlyn. Her head snapped up to look at Nate who face showed one of pure honesty.

"What, what did you say?" stuttered Caitlyn

"I said that were your wrong. I do love you it's you who could never love me," explained Nate

"Why would you say that?" asked Caitlyn

"Who would want me?" asked Nate

"About a million girls," laughed Caitlyn

"I mean I'd just bring anyone trouble no privacy who would want a relationship splashed on the front pages of tabloids and magazine I wouldn't wish it anyone especially you," explained Nate

"Nate I could handle it your wrong about me never being able to love you. You have spoiled me for every other guy on this planet I don't think I'll ever love anyone but you," confessed Caitlyn

"You love me?" asked Nate looking at Caitlyn

"That I do," smiled Caitlyn

Nate turned fully to Caitlyn took her hands in his and capture her lips with his as 2012 turned into 2013.

A new year, a new beginning and a new relationship.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
